


El origen del pecado

by Magda1



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hannibal (TV) References, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Mischa Lecter Lives, Original Character(s), Possessive Hannibal Lecter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magda1/pseuds/Magda1
Summary: Hannibal Lecter tiene su historia escrita en papel y marcado con sangre. Huérfano y testigo de atrocidades barbáricas es obligado desde niño a presenciar la trágica muerte de su amada hermana Mischa, desde allí su desafortunado pasado lo atormentara endureciendo su solitario corazón con un único deseo: la vengan... no... no es así.Hubo un chico que cambió su historia desde el principio: el pasado, presente y futuro del calculador caníbal que azoto el mundo con sus atrocidades y su arte preciosista y romántico.Si. Antes que el mundo podrido crease al asesino... hubo alguien que moldeo al hombre.





	1. Capítulo 1: Willkommen (Bienvenido)

Capítulo I: _Willkommen (Bienvenido)_

La primera vez que Hannibal se encontró con esa persona misteriosa, _extranjera_ , fue cuando tenía apenas siete años.

Lo recordaba tan nítidamente como si lo estuviera viendo en este mismo momento. _Si, casi como si fuera una aparición._

Unos instantes antes había estado formando figuras en la arena junto con su hermanita Mischa, riendo e ignorando el mundo _exterior_. La inocencia aferrada fuertemente a la conciencia de evitar los monstruos cuyas bombas retumbaban lejanamente _(cada vez más cerca)_ e iluminaban espectralmente día y noche.

Monstruos sin importancia, monstruos alejados por las manos fuertes y la voz autoritaria y amable de su padre. Monstruos a los que su madre ahuyentaba con sus canciones llenas de dulzura y sus mimos maternos.

Pero ese día fue diferente.

Ese 1944 llenos de sorpresas, horrores y pérdidas trajo algo muy singular a la familia del Conde Lecter.

_\- Es… un niño -_

Hannibal amplio sus ojos rojillos al ver a un chico algo mayor que él sentando arriba de un maletero sencillo cerca de la entrada de su casa. Su apariencia en sí también fue bastante sorprendente.

Él no conocía muchos niños de su edad, la mayoría de los criados eran personas muy mayores. Su padre a veces le cuenta como muchos habían servido anteriormente a su abuelo _(su abuelo muerto heroicamente durante la Gran Guerra… una Gran Guerra muy parecida a está, solo que más honorable, dice su padre)_.

Este niño tenía los rasgos más… ¿finos? _(bonitos, hermosos_ ) que había visto, incluso en las pinturas que su mamá le mostraba de sus libros.

Su piel era extremadamente blanca con pequeños puntillos rojos en sus mejillas, casi como si nunca hubiera salido al sol o algo como eso. Su cabello era un poco más claro que el suyo, muy parecido al chocolate casero que su madre preparaba a él y a Mischa, y además era completamente lacio y corto. Nada parecido al cabello indomable que él y su padre tenían, pero que lo hacía lucir muy bien ante sus ojos.

Su ropa era otra cosa que llamo su atención. Ropa oscura, pesada… que parecía inadecuado para su cuerpo. Le confundía.

_\- Hermano… -_

La voz tímida de Mischa llamo al instante la atención del desconocido. Rápidamente ese rostro distante y perdido en las montañas lejanas se volvió con un fuerte tirón hacia ellos.

Hannibal tembló ante esos ojos azules tan helados y desprovistos de sentimientos. Parecía que miraba lagunas huecas… _muertas_. No pudo sostener su mirada por mucho tiempo eligiendo mirar el suelo, su pequeña hermana escondida detrás de él mirando al chico más alto con mucha timidez.

Intento sacar su voz, poder decir algo y romper el silencio pero le fue imposible. Las palabras se quedaban atascadas en su garganta… no podían salir.

\- Oh, veo que te encontraste con mis hijos –

Una voz masculina amable se llevó al instante la atención de aquellos ojos helados. Hannibal pudo espiar nuevamente y sin aprensión al desconocido, casi sin notar como Mischa corría a los brazos del conde, su padre, y era recogida amorosamente por esté.

_El niño_ asintió levantándose pesadamente de su banco improvisado y arreglando regiamente su atuendo. De pie llevaba una buena cabeza más alta que Hannibal, algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

El conde sonrió cálidamente colocando una mano firme pero comprensiva en el hombro rígido y desconfiado de su nuevo huésped.

\- Vamos a la casa, pronto anochecerá y será mejor presentarnos adecuadamente frente a una cálida chimenea y una sabrosa cena – pese a sentir 

la desconfianza emanando del joven que conducía trato de conservar la calma y enfocarse en sentimientos positivos.

Quizás no sería fácil, pero era lo menos que podía hacer por este niño asignado a su protección y cuidado.

Mirando hacia atrás sonrió divertido hacia su primogénito – Hannibal, vamos, hay que entrar – con suerte lo sacó de su ensoñación con la nueva novedad de la finca.

Parpadeando ocioso, Hannibal asintió rápidamente siguiendo sin dudar el comando de su padre, pero sin dejar de mirar de reojo a aquel niño seguía estando molesto.

No podía encontrar las palabras para describir al niño que ahora su padre guiaba hacia la casa. Y eso lo frustró muchísimo.

_Su yo actual_ tampoco terminaba por encontrar de entre las _palabras usadas por el hombre para comunicarse_ algo que globalizada la sensación que sintió al _conocerle_.

 

_/El amor es intensidad y por esto es una distensión del tiempo: estira los minutos y los alarga como siglos/_


	2. Präsentation (Presentación)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En esté segundo capítulo Hannibal descubre el nombre del chico misterioso que desempaca en el Castillo Lecter. Teniendo de fondo a la guerra más cruel obrada por la humanidad, los secretos ocultos de su propia familia despiertan un intenso interés por el desconocido de los ojos azules...

Por fin descubrió el nombre del niño desconocido que desde ahora, había anunciado su padre, viviría en la casa con ellos. No como criado o servidumbre, no.

Sino como de la familia…

_Su padre, después de terminar la cena y agradecérsela a nana y a mamá, los guió a la sala de estar. Se paró frente a todos sosteniendo confiado el hombro del muchacho._

_\- Él es Johannes… es hijo del tío Robert – su sonrisa pareció vacilar un poco – tiene 10, es sólo 3 años mayor que tú Hannibal y por supuesto, mayor que tú tesoro – sonrió cálidamente a sus hijos._

_La mirada del chico cayó casi a una sombra lúgubre._

_Rápidamente su madre dio un paso adelante con una sonrisa tentativa – Niños, ¿Recuerdan al tío Robert, no? No fue hace mucho que vino a pasar unos días aquí con nosotros para ponerse al día con su padre – casi se mordió la lengua para ahogar los “asuntos” que trataron. El inicio irremediable de otra horripilante “Gran Guerra”._

_Su esposo asintió agradecido a la ayuda oportuna – Si, Johannes es su primo directo, y desde ahora vivirá con nuestra familia – dio un amable tirón de su delgado hombro._

_Hannibal frunció el ceño con recelo. Estaba más que seguro que su tío no tenía hijos, y mucho menos de la edad de esté chico. La última vez que lo vio le había elogiado frente a su padre diciendo cuanto le gustaría un niño audaz como él que siguiera sus pasos._

_Un frío silencio se levantó en la sala desanimando a los adultos que observaban preocupados el retraimiento y la desconfianza en la postura del niño que inclinaba su mirada al piso como si quisiera olvidarse de todos los presentes en la sala._

_De pronto se sobresaltaltaron cuando la pequeña Mischa se acercó cautelosa al chico hasta tomar torpemente un puñado de su chaqueta de lana negra y logrando que sus cuencas azules la miren con sorpresa._

_\- ¿E-eres… mi primo? – su pequeña y dulce voz llego junto a una mirada inocente. Ojos enormes marrones enmarcados por pestañas largas._

_Hannibal cambio su mirada al de un halcón, su instinto protector por su familia se activó ante el posible peligro que correría su hermana menor ante alguien con ojos tan fríos._

_Por eso mismo le fue casi imposible creer la sonrisa hermosa que adorno el rostro pálido del chico_ (agraciado, precioso) _, asintiendo suavemente hacia la pequeña con un simple “_ sí” _saliendo de sus labios._

_Los adultos soltaron un suspiro que no sabían que habían aguantado cuando la chiquilla chillo feliz y comenzó a hablar entusiasta con su nuevo familiar._

_El conde de Lituania acarició muy cariñosamente la cabeza de su amada hija, mirando a su primogénito lo alentó a acercarse a la escena familiar._

_Hannibal con una pequeña inclinación siguió la orden silenciosa._

 

Johannes… su nombre es Johannes.

Según le comento su padre, con mucha calma y reticencia, era un nombre de origen alemán. Eso llego a sorprenderle.

_¿Un alemán? ¿No se suponía que estaban en guerra con Alemania?¿Es un enemigo…?_

No. Su padre no traería a alguien peligroso con ellos. Además…

Se acercó y observo desde la distancia el patio delantero en donde Mischa arrastraba enérgicamente de la mano al muchacho de los ojos azules, esté renunciando a su autonomía y dejándose guiar dócilmente.

Alguien que es el enemigo no sería tan cariñoso y delicado con su hermanita, tampoco ayudaría a su mamá con los quehaceres o con labores difíciles, ni pasaría horas con su padre guardando libros y hablando interminablemente sobre viejos textos encuadernados en cuero polvoriento.

Frunció el ceño. A él especialmente no le atraía la literatura, en todo caso prefería el arte como su madre. Padre en cambio era un _erudito de los clásicos_ , cosa que parecía compartir con Johannes.

Son tan cercanos, su padre y Johannes. Es un poco raro, pues él no era su padre, ¿acaso no tendría que preguntar o extrañar a su tío Robert? Incluso su padre lo regaño fuertemente cuando lo menciono durante el almuerzo.

Por alguna razón todo el ambiente había cambiado y se había vuelto frío, silencioso, _agrio._ Johannes se había escusado rápidamente y se fue a su cuarto. Su padre había suspirado fuerte antes de regañarlo y prometerle no mencionar nuevamente a su tío, al menos por un tiempo.

_\- Piensa en los sentimientos de Johannes, Hannibal –_

¿Sus sentimientos? ¿Y eso? Lo más normal es que fuera _él_ quien sacará el tema de su propio padre, y no que lo regañen por eso.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse con ojos helados que lo acechaban con fijeza.

Hannibal le devolvió la mirada antes de seguir su camino.

El único al cual Johannes no se allego fue él, y eso tontamente lo agrió.

_/Lo mucho se vuelve poco con desear otro poco más/_ **Francisco de Quevedo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bueno! Aquí voy por el segundo capítulo. La verdad es que quería esperar un poco más antes de publicar, pero me deje vencer por mi entusiasmo y adelante la fecha :) Aunque mi idea general es poder publicar un episodio nuevo cada 15 o 25, así me da tiempo de hacer mis tareas, estudiar y escribir con tranquilidad. OK! Creó que me estoy pasando con la nota. De ultima, cualquier duda sobre la historia, Johannes, Hannibal o lo que sea me escriben y con gusto charlamos del tema. ¡Saludos!


	3. Größe (Grandeza)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cambio de perspectiva y de narrador, otro personaje nos contará su día a día con el nuevo integrante de la familia Lecter. Johannes guarda muchos secretos tanto de su pasado como su presente y algunos irán tomando forma gracias a este personaje tan importante para él.

Cajas y cajas de libros eran acumuladas en todo rincón de la antes esplendida biblioteca hereditaria de los siempre honorables _Lecter_.

Su ahora dueño y señor miraba con profunda y casi lastimada expresión de melancolía los numerosos títulos que pasaban por sus ásperas manos y de los cuáles, ya había impreso a fuego en su corazón, no podría llevar a dónde iría con su familia.

Ah, sí que algunos irían con él, aquellos regalos dedicados por un amado ya partido al cielo ( _El cantar de los cantares y los Sabios Proverbios de Salomón_ , su colección de teatros históricos de _William Shakespeare_ , _Grandes esperanzas_ de _Dickens_ ). Letras espaciadas en su corazón y mente, capaces de otorgarle cierta paz y razón para enfrentar la guerra despiadada que arrasaba el mundo y amenazaba con tragarse a su familia.

_Algo que no permitiría aunque tuviese que morir._

Un suspiro a su lado llamó su atención. Miro con curiosidad al joven (su preciado nuevo ayudante) que trazaba con suave cuidado la tapa de relieve de un libro muy antiguo y usado. Fallo en detener una sonrisa casi deslumbrante.

\- Johanne, nuevamente te agradezco que quieras acompañarme con esta tarea tan difícil – observo con alivio la sonrisa suave y el simple asentimiento que el chico devolvió.

Le tranquilizaba que su sobrino se sienta más a gusto con ellos. Al principio fue muy preocupante, apenas podía lograr que levantará su semblante del suelo o contestase con un sí o no a lo que le proponían, con excepción de su pequeña hija, claro está.

Él creía firmemente en que el cariño incondicional que Mischa le daba a Johanne ayudo a que esté pudiera abrirse y ahora no sintiese un toque como un intento de lastimarlo. Eso alegro mucho la casa, en su lecho él y su mujer hablaban animadamente de como avanzaban con el niño y cuanto más podrían hacer para animarlo.

Aunque también surgía constantemente una pregunta oscura en su mente, temblaba al pensar en lo que Johanne habrá tenido que pasar _en ese lugar, con esa persona_ , para llegar a endurecer tanto su corazón y sentimientos.

Por el poco tiempo que lo conocía, para él no existía un joven más sensible y amable.

Alentado por seguir cultivando una amistad quiso continuar su charla.

\- Casi me di por perdido hasta que llegaste a casa, ya sabes, nunca pude lograr que Hannibal amará las letras, al menos no tanto como mi amada esposa lo influyó en el arte – rió encantado al recordar la expresión desinteresada de su hijo cuando intento insistentemente en enseñarle de los autores que tanto adoraban.

\- Sí… él aprecia mucho el arte pictórico de la señora – su sonrisa se volvió tensa cuando el nombre de Hannibal entró en discusión, cosa que el Conde Lecter no pudo obviar.

\- Tú no te llevas mucho con él ¿no Johannes? – la verdad es que continuamente se cuestionó el porqué de esto. Varias veces había visto a Hannibal viendo de lejos a su primo, pero ninguno de ellos se acercaba al otro. Hasta podría arriesgar a conjeturar que lo único en común que tenían era a la pequeña Mischa.

Esté al instante agacho su cabeza con temor – _Lo siento_ … _él… es difícil para mí_ -

\- ¡No! No tienes que lamentarlo, cada relación es distinta ya que todos somos individuos distintos… quizás Hannibal y tú puedan llevarse mejor a medida que se conozcan entre sí. Sin embargo, no es una responsabilidad que deba ni quiera imponer en ninguno de ustedes – trato de tranquilizar suavemente a su compañero, internamente suspiro aliviado cuando esos ojos celestes lo veían otra vez, aunque algo confundidos.

\- Pero sí puedo decirte que me hace muy feliz que aprecies tanto las Letras como a mí, incluso te confieso que me asombra lo mucho que sabes de autores grecorromanos… - de pronto se preparó para soltar sus próximas palabras, sabiendo el daño que podrían causar si no se expresasen con conciencia.

\- Tú allá, en donde vivías… ¿tenías un tutor  o alguien que te enseñará? -

Aguardo pacientemente pero ninguna respuesta vino en cambio. Johanne enmudeció bajando bruscamente su rostro, sus cabellos oscuros tapando cualquier expresión que pudiera delatar su estado de ánimo. Interiormente suspiro ante otro inminente fracaso.

\- Lo siento mucho Johannes, no tienes que responderme. Es mejor que sigamos guardando los libros – sonrió comprensivo. No tendría que apresurar las cosas si no era muy necesario aun cuando le gustaría afirmar si las atrocidades que había escuchado de Roberts al entregarle a su hijo eran ciertas o no…

\- _No_ – la voz del chico era casi un susurro muy suave – _los robaba de la biblioteca_ … no podían enterarse o sino… lo siento, es que los quería demasiado – parecía avergonzado de siquiera admitir ese acto de vandalismo, que ahora fuera menospreciado.

Una mano apretó reconfortante su frágil hombro, al levantar la vista esas iris celestes se encontraron con otras marrones amables.

\- No te disculpes Johannes, me es admirable tu valor. Tú joven corazón reconoció la valía de estos textos y actuaste muy valientemente. Ahora no es necesario, puedes llevarte y leerlos a tu gusto, te lo aseguro… está es tu casa tanto como la nuestra y siempre… siempre estaremos aquí para ti, te lo prometo –

Su mano apretó ese pequeño hombro, sentía su voz temblar de emoción y su vista humedecerse.

Johannes lo miraba y como si reflejará su estado de ánimo, sus ojos cielo comenzaron a desbordar de lágrimas. La risa torpe y sinsentido broto entre ambos con descontrol.

Y allí quedaron los dos, después de calmarse, con sonrisas y corazones ligeros, hablando de clásicos, autores y textos a los que su dueño ya no temía perder.

Ahora estaba seguro que vivirían por medio del legado generacional.

Después de eso, creyó que una comprensión profunda los invadió a ambos. Estaba feliz y satisfecho. Sus ojos brillaban al mirar hacia Johannes.

Nuevamente sintió el mismo anhelo con el que últimamente y en casi todas las noches conversaba con su mujer. Un anhelo que hoy más que nunca hizo latir su corazón.

_Si Roberts no se presentaba a final de la guerra y lo reclamaba, él y su mujer lo adoptarían legalmente como hijo propio._

 

_/Una mente necesita un libro como una espada necesita su piedra de afilar_ _/_ **George R. R. Martin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Por fin subí el tercer capítulo (antes del 15 pero bueno jajaja), siento que cada vez la historia va tomando un poquito de forma, no se, lo que pasa es que muchas cosas no las tengo claras y al ponerme a escribir los capítulos trato de imaginarme como los personajes verían o sentirían las cosas que van pasando. Como dato curioso los documentos que uso (y usaré) para guiarme son: la película de Hannibal El origen, las wiki de la serie y de las películas que traen detalles raros e importantes, y uno que otro capítulo de la serie de TV (esté ultimo recién tomará importancia casi al final del fic, si esto sigue como lo planee).  
> En fin, ya sin más dejó a su merced la entrada y nos leeremos pronto, cualquier duda, comentario o pregunta pueden dejarlo aquí y charlamos :) o sino sólo disfruten de la historia. ¡Saludos!


	4. Reißen (Desgarro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un evento desgarrador desde el punto de vista de Johannes. ¿El amor existe? ¿La esperanza puede resplandecer en medio de la guerra más cruel? Él así lo cree. Con la familia del señor Lecter la preciosa rutina lo envuelve como un cálido regazo materno... pero ¿puede ser duradero?

Eventualmente tuvieron que abandonar el castillo de piedra y hierro que heredaron de sus antepasados. Recogieron lo más esencial, lo necesario para subsistir y se mudaron a una pequeña casa en el bosque.

Los días fueron pasando tranquilamente, Johannes cada día iba animándose más, encendiendo una llama en su pecho que nunca antes había notado y que, sin embargo, calentaba su ser y lo alejaba de su profunda tristeza.

Su relación con la familia que lo cobijo mejoró increíblemente.

En las mañanas iba con el Señor Lecter y el tutor de la casa a buscar leña y cualquier provisión que hiciera falta para el invierno que se avecinaba. A su lado aprendía tanto como sobrevivir a la cruda naturaleza como los dulces sonetos que Shakespeare dedico a la dama desconocida de su amor.

Cada tarde se sentaba al lado de la señora fingiendo leer cuando en realidad escuchaba la dulce melodía que tatareaba al cocer o tejer en el sillón de la sala, viendo a hurtadillas la sonrisa de la amorosa madre.

Poco después se alejaba si la pequeña e insistente Mischa jalaba de su brazo para ir con ella y su hermano a una fiesta de té improvisada o a elegir que vestidos usaría su muñeca para ese día y el resto de la semana, cada día cambiando lo antes decidido.

Ah, sí, así es. También estaba con ellos el joven Hannibal.

Su relación con él eventualmente había progresado, aún era algo torpe y poco afinado, pero ya podían _llevarse bien_. Todavía ignoraba las miradas insistentes que el niño le prodigaba y tampoco podía tocarlo demasiado sin sufrir las consecuencias, pero estaba orgulloso de su progreso. Más que nada esperaba con esto hacer un poco feliz al señor.

Sin embargo, la dicha no duró mucho tiempo.

Tanques con soldados aliados rusos llegaron a la casa dando sonoros gritos, dejando petrificados a sus dueños.

\- No… no pasa nada, shh, shh, tranquilos, tranquilos, todo estará bien – el Conde sacó fuerzas de su alma para sonreír tranquilizador a su familia y salir uno por uno afuera.

Procedieron a separar a los adultos de los pequeños y apartarlos de la entrada con sus armas apuntándolos al mismo tiempo que prodigaban “ _Sólo necesitamos agua_ ”.

Su cuerpo se sentía rígido, estresado, las emociones del momento golpeándolo y poniéndolo cada vez más y más ansioso al mirar esas armas apuntándolos, al señor y la señora agarrándose de las manos y a los niños que los miraban desde el porche.

Se sobresaltó cuando una mano apretó su hombro, el agarre familiar y amable. Levantando los ojos se encontró con la mirada suave del señor de la casa. Este le sonrió tranquilizador, a pesar de notar el temor que rondaba en sus iris caobas.

_Todo está bien._

Pero no, a pesar del corazón justo y honrado, aquel hombre en el que tanto había llegado a confiar no había tenido razón.

Sólo se necesitó un segundo, _un mísero segundo y todo se volvió un infierno en vida._

Aviones volando por sus cabezas, balas crueles apuntándolos desde toda dirección. Rápidamente sus ojos viajaron hacia los infantes que gritaban por sus padres y sin pensarlo, imprudentemente, corrió hacia ellos para protegerlos de los disparos.

_Fue un error._

_Sentir tanto, dejarse llevar por sus emociones._

_Fue un error imperdonable._

Su tío tiró a su esposa al suelo para resguardarla y se lanzó detrás suyo para salvarlo. Alcanzo a cubrirlo con su cuerpo antes que las balas perforaran toda su espalda.

Los ojos de Johannes se ampliaron, su cuerpo temblaba de horror al acunar con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo moribundo de su tío. Todo lo demás quedo en silencio, no importaba, ningún ruido lo perturbaba.

Solo tenía ojos para la sonrisa que aún se atrevía a darle, sin que se lo mereciera.

\- Johannes, escucha, por favor… escúchame. Debes prometerme que cuidaras de mis hijos, protege a Mischa y a Hannibal, por favor, prométemelo –

Asintió entrecortado, gruesas y abundantes lágrimas le dificultaba poder verlo apropiadamente, por más que se esforzaba en querer hacerlo.

\- L-lo prometo… lo haré _¡l-los protegeré con mi vida!_ – bramo con voz aguda, llena de dolor y un sufrimiento que lo partía a la mitad.

Él hombre al cual acunaba sonrió tristemente, tosiendo a medida que la sangre subía por su garganta.

\- Lo lamento… hijo mío –

Sus ojos se apagaron hasta quedar fijos e insensibles.

Johannes se aferró más fuertemente a lo que quedaba del calor de su salvador, del ser con el que había aprendido a desear seguir viviendo.

_\- Te amo, padre -_

Las balas continuaban corriendo, los gritos y chillidos metálicos rozándolos. Pero no le importaba, siguió acunando esa cabeza hasta que todo calor familiar se esfumo.

Detrás sólo quedo el lloriqueo desgarrador de Mischa y Hannibal llamando a su madre fallecida. Se levantó como si su cuerpo no fuera suyo con un sentimiento absoluto.

_Proteger. Proteger. Proteger. Proteger._

Con grandes zancadas arranco al niño de su madre y tomando de la mano a la niña los apresuro hacía.

\- ¡N-NO! ¡Mi madre! ¡Johannes mi madre está ahí! – Hannibal no podía dejarla ahí sola, desamparada en el suelo.

Miró acaloradamente haciéndolo callar y mirarlo enmudecido.

\- Esos ya no son tus padres, son solo cuerpos… _cuerpos y nada más_ – los llevo adentro y cerró las puertas con cerrojos.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Eres horrible! – se alejó de su toque como si lo quemase y tomo a su hermanita, abrazándola fuerte y retrocediendo de su mirada como la peste.

Por un momento vio sus ojos caobas observándolo espantado, como si viese a un monstruo. Mischa lloriqueaba suavemente enterrando la cara en el pecho de su hermano mayor.

Johannes no lo miro mucho más, tomo el hierro con el que removían los troncos de la chimenea y quedo cuidando la entrada.

\- _Hannibal_ , cuida de tu hermana, aléjense de las puertas y ventanas –

Su corazón le latía en la garganta y sus sentidos gritaban como los de un animal acorralado.

Se sentía a punto de enloquecer… o _quizás_ ya lo había hecho.

Ahora era un despojo cuya única valía era cumplir su promesa.

_Aún a costa de mi vida._

 

 _/Señor, las tristezas no se hicieron para las bestias, sino para los hombres; pero si los hombres las sienten demasiado, se vuelven bestias/_   **– Miguel de Cervantes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta acá llego el capítulo tres. Hasta ahora estoy bastante satisfecha con como va desarrollándose la trama y, aunque no lo tenía pensado, me gusto bastante escribirlo desde la perspectiva de Johannes. Últimamente me encanta narrar desde otros personajes, tanto que me hace dudar si este fanfic tiene como protagonista a Hannibal o no jajaja. Pero bueno, es importante aclarar que desde acá seguiré bastante fielmente (con uno que otro detallito) la película de El origen del mal, e iré agregando uno que otro personaje nuevo. ¡Ojalá que salga lo más naturalmente posible!   
> Como siempre, sean libres si quieren comentar o preguntar algo que no entendieron muy bien, o contarme su opinión sobre todo el asunto. Y si no, no hay problema, disfruten de leer la historia a su ritmo y gusto. ¡Sin más les mando muchos saludos!


	5. Grotesk (Grotesco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los días de invierno son cada vez más despiadados para los jóvenes sobrevivientes, Johannes intenta ser fuerte para sus protegidos, al mismo tiempo que siente su corazón cada vez más endurecido bajo la belleza de los lobos salvajes. La tormenta trae monstruos a su puerta, ellos los sumergirán en la desesperación, sólo existe una salida y se resume en una frase enloquecedora: "comer o morir".

Custodiaba la cabaña como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Cada día sentía como si todo fuese gris e insensibilizado no podía recordar la rutina que había apreciado hace tan poco y que recordó amar. Se dedicaba a la vigilancia, de vez en cuando se asomaba furtivamente a las ventanas después de controlar las cerraduras. A veces, muy a veces, sus ojos muertos se detenían, hipnotizados en los hermosos pelajes grises que rondaban y desgarraban los esqueléticos huesos de la entrada.

_Sólo huesos y nada más. Solo son huesos._

Cuando podía iba a los almacenes del sótano y traía comida o leña para calentar la habitación. Ambos rápidamente escasearon.

A veces, al verlo, enterraría dolorosamente su rostro entre sus dedos cansados.

_Ah, insensato, no vuelvas a equivocarte. No tienes derecho a quebrarte. No aún._

Los niños también habían cambiado. Mischa había enmudecido, no hacia ni un ruido ni hablaba una palabra. Hace poco había vuelto a tocarlo, aferrarse a su pantalón tentativamente, viéndolo con esa cara inocente. También se atrevía a darle una caricia de vez en cuando, en esos raros momentos en que se atrevía, contra su instinto, a tomar un descanso, un bocado pequeño, y volver a su tarea diaria.

 Hannibal lo observaba desde lejos como un halcón, como un depredador, mientras abrazaba a su hermanita con un agarre tierno.

Tampoco se atrevió a acercarse al niño ni a hacer contacto con esos ojos rojillos. Sino la frialdad que intentaba contener en su pecho se volvería algo que no podría controlar.

_Es por eso que, cuando esos monstruos invadieron la finca fue una pesadilla tan realista que estalló la burbuja de seguridad a la que tan desesperado intento aferrarse._

Pronto cinco hombres los habían asaltado, se habían apropiado de la casa, encadenaron a los niños al sillón de la sala y al muchacho en el suelo, aferrado al mueble.

Los ojos de Johannes se volvieron azules oscuros mientras detallada la apariencia de cada uno, en un esfuerzo por analizar su violencia.

_\- Wer sind sie? Sind sie Deutsche? Was willst du? -_

Unos ojos carroñeros se volvieron hacia él con un fulgor demoniaco.

Johannes lo miró con la misma intensidad. Dejándose consumir, por primera vez, por esas emociones y devolviéndolas con el mismo brillo antinatural e impropio de un chico de su edad. Inclino su hermoso rostro de costado, muy pensativamente al _no_ alemán.

_Ah, eres tú. Tú eres a quien debo desgarrar._

\- Un _alemán_ – el susurro malicioso envió escalofríos por la espina del chico. Decena de ojos rastreros, buitres con forma humana, se centraron en su enflaquecida figura.

No hubo mucho que hacer, ni protesta que valga. Las carroñas se instalaron en la residencia Lecter y como tales consumieron todo recurso que hubiera permitido a los niños sobrevivir el frío abrazo del invierno.

Fue pocos días después que permitieron caer las oxidadas cadenas y no paso un segundo antes que Johannes alzara el peso casi inexistente de Mischa y tomará la muñeca de Hannibal. Los arrastro hacia el segundo piso, con cada paso apresurado mirando filosamente los ojos _hambrientos_ del animal que seguía su silueta.

Cada momento, cada segundo se volvió una lucha de voluntades, su supervivencia.

\- No hablen, no respiren cerca de ellos. _Por nada dejen que los vean_ –

Sus ojos azulados se encontraban con los de los asustados niños, ambos comiendo las migajas dulces que logro escabullir de un escondite. Los arropaba fuertemente con las mantas andrajosas. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la boca del pensativo Hannibal cuando intentó quitar su bocado para entregarlo a su hermanita frágil.

\- _¡No!_... no, no hagas eso – su susurro se volvió voraz deteniendo al niño de su desapego personal – no hace falta, aquí… aquí hay más – metió los dedos pequeños en su chaqueta sucia, palpo lentamente los últimos pedazos de comida y se lamio los labios secos - come y conserva tu fuerza, protégete y protege a tu hermanita -.

Escondió su desesperación cuando la tos de la niña no parecía más que empeorar, se quitó la chaqueta y con amabilidad la envolvió en ella oyendo un suave suspiro de contención que lo hizo sonreír al igual que a Hannibal. No importaba el frío que se aferraba a sus huesos con sólo una camisa en su piel desnuda.

Mirándolos una vez más, su contemplación se intensifico con la misma orden que se repetía a sí mismo; _Quietos, no hagan ruido, sean invisibles._

Antes de ir a la puerta e interponer su cuerpo entre las alimañas y esos niños.

_Es el momento ¡tratan de quitármelos!_

Su corazón se estrujo y sintió su respiración detenerse. Su pecho dolía, dolía tanto que pensaba que pronto caería muerto.

\- Comer o morir -

Apretó sus puños sintiendo su cuerpo rogando por ceder, miro hacia atrás a los niños mirarlo horrorizados. Pasos pesados, lúgubres resonando en los escalones húmedos.

_No alcanzo, yo no alcanzo. Señor, por favor hazme suficiente para cumplir mi palabra._

El rostro despreciable de ese animal se hizo ver. El hambre al ver a los niños y la carne que los cubría lo lleno de un miedo tan profundo como ningún otro.

\- No… ¡No, no te acerques! – con todas sus fuerzas se interpuso antes que esos dedos malignos mancharan la pureza de Mischa y rasguño mañosamente su mano.

Vladis Grutas gruño roncamente clavando cruentamente sus garras en el flaco brazo del muchacho, _el alemán_. Lo sacudió cruelmente, sólo para dañarlo.

\- No te atrevas a ir en mí contra chico, o lo lamentaras… -

Sus ojos turbios se concentraron en el rostro armonioso hermoso del chico, sus rasgos preciosos y carentes de marcas, bajo lentamente escudriñando su camisa desgarrada por su violento trato, sus hombros finos, su piel blanca, su figura casi _femenina_.

\- Si… ahora tienes que ser un _buen chico y obedecerme,_ si quieres salvarlos –

La respiración de Johannes enmudeció al ver _esos_ ojos. Ojos cubiertos de un hambre diferente, más infames, más _primarios_. Ojos que él conocía muy bien.

_Excelente. Sí, podía manejar esto._

Reflejo aquella avidez en sus cuencas azules volviendo suyo esa sed insaciable, al mismo tiempo que traía a la superficie al monstruo de labios rojos que sello desde su salida de Alemania. Ese monstruo que arañaba y desgarraba sus entrañas.

_\- Nimm mich, nimm mich an deren Stelle. Wähle mich aus -_

Sus labios se curvaron perezosamente en una sonrisa igualmente voraz, sabiendo que la combinación de ambas abominaciones crearía el personaje perfecto para esté monstruo. _Un monstruo narcisista que se amaba a sí mismo incestuosamente._

La mano que lo hacía temblaba antes de jalarlo hacia fuera de la habitación.

Entonces, algo lo sujeto. Una pequeña mano temblorosa.

Johannes miró intensamente al dueño del apéndice, a esos ojos rojillos.

Algo de su monstruosidad debió reflejarse porque Hannibal lo soltó al instante, como si hubiera tocado una serpiente, y llevo a su pecho a la pequeña Mischa.

Los labios delgados del pelinegro se inclinaron hacia arriba, sus dedos delgados alcanzaron al niño a pesar de su intento de esquivar el toque. Con su palma cubrió los ojos de Hannibal, su mano temblando sin control contra la piel joven.

_Shh, quédate quieto y tranquilo._

Después de eso fue arrastrado hacia abajo, hacia las aberraciones con forma humana que abrieron hambrientos sus fauces, ansiosos por corromper la carne juvenil y fresca.

Su mente se sumergió en la bruma, escapando del desgarro doloroso de la corrupción.

_Esto no es nada. Él sería como esos hermosos lobos que resplandecían fuera y protegería a esos niños aunque tuviera que desgarrar sus propios huesos._

Fue al día siguiente que el bombardeo comenzó, aún con la sangre y la carne abierta tomo rápidamente a los niños y escapo como pudo de la casa derrumbándose.

Grito hasta quedar afónico cuando, en el caos de la guerra, Hannibal se separó de su lado y el de Mischa.

 

_/_ _Me lanzo al ataque, y escalo un asalto_

_Como tras un cadáver un coro de gusanos,_

_Y deseo, ¡oh, bestia implacable y cruel!/_ **Charles Boudelaire**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas a todos/as! Por fin publicó el quinto capítulo, de todos es el que me costo un poco más a la hora de redactar más o menos lo que tenía en mente para continuar la cronología histórica de la película, y pasa que cuando intento agregar partes que me permitan profundizar en los personajes, especialmente en la pareja protagonica de Jonannes y Hannibal, muchas veces mi mente se queda en blanco y me cuesta un montón (aún cuando cada capítulo tiene entre dos y tres páginas de word jajaja) ¡Bueno! Desde aquí el tiempo transcurrirá más rápidamente y por eso marqué el final del capítulo con un escenario trágico y muy aberrante como es la violación física, una escena clave para todo el fanfic hasta su final, es algo que me costó muchísimo representar y aunque al principio pensé en escribirlo de manera más explicita no pude lograrlo, por eso lo recubrí en una especie de metáfora con la frase "comer o vivir". Johannes está dispuesto a todo para proteger, incluso caer ante sus propios tormentos internos, tormentos que se irán desarrollando (dios lo quiera) a medida que valla creciendo y desarrollándose como persona.   
> Con está nota me despido hasta la próxima, como siempre si quieren comentar, preguntar, pedir una aclaración o sugerir algo los invito a hacerlo, sino ya soy feliz al compartirles mi historia para su disfrute personal así como yo también me entretengo con los fanfic fantásticos de la página.  
> ¡Saludos!


	6. Wiedersehen (Reencuentro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La desolación consume el frío corazón de Hannibal, los recuerdos que cuelgan como su única esperanza también se vuelven la causa de su deshumanización. La decisión de abandonar su antiguo hogar junto al hallazgo de determinada correspondencia hacen que se arriesgue nuevamente a lo desconocido encontrando al final lo que había dado por perdido y abriendo una nueva puerta de su indeciso futuro.

Ya pasaron cuatro años desde la última presenció la vida en la casa donde había nacido y crecido en la dulce niñez. Ahora todo era distinto, casi irreconocible.

Sentado en el césped arrancado, marrón y muerto bajo la tenue luz de sol que no disuadía al frío de corroer sus huesos, al cerrar los ojos y mirar dentro de su mente los recuerdos vividos volvían a él casi como un tormento cálido.

Podía sentir los suaves dedos de su madre peinando su cabello amorosamente mientras le susurraba palabras tiernas que jamás podría volver a oír ni olvidar. Su padre no era tan demostrativo, ambos diferían en gustos y sazones que no permitían unirlos en su tiempo libre, pero eso no lo disuadía de verlo como un feroz protector de los suyos y un hombre recto e incorruptible en sus principios, fue una fuerza que aún hoy admiraba.

Mischa… _Mischa es_ (era) _especial_.

Desde que nació había asumido un papel protector con ella. Al verla fue la primera vez que _sintió_ una emoción tan fuerte e impersonal para resguardar y cuidar de alguien, lo sentía tanto que esa pequeña niña brillaba fuertemente como una luciérnaga que iluminaba su camino empedroso. Pero ahora _no tenía nada, ni sentía nada._

Los animales que habían asesinado sus sentimientos seguían sueltos, impunes al castigo. Aquellos mismos que ocasionaban sus gritos nocturnos.

_Gritos y aullidos de un niño._

Ah, sí. También estaba Johannes.

El sobrino al que su padre adopto en su casa y le exigió tratarlo como a un hermano. Ese niño evasivo, encogido dentro de sí que rara vez interactuaba con ellos y que, de serle posible, se perdería en el jardín, entre las flores que su madre cuidaba con tanto esmero. A veces con un libro en mano que sostenía tan delicadamente como a un tesoro precioso, otras mirando la nada con esas cuencas celestes melancólicas y añorantes.

Él siempre lo observaba a la distancia, sin entender porque tenía tanta curiosidad por ese niño solitario. Ahora, mirando hacia atrás podía inferirlo: Johannes era como un enigma sin resolver, uno que no había visto ni oído antes de encontrarlo ese día.

Aún más cuando esos ojos celestes y cristalinos también lo juzgaban, como midiendo cosas tan profundas dentro de Hannibal, cosas que parecían ocultas hasta para sí mismo.

_Después sucedió lo de esa noche… ojos oscuros que querían devorarlo, una mano suave que oculto su visión y esa voz._ Ah… esa voz que no podía olvidar.

Esa no era la voz de Johannes. Era un impostor.

Ahora se hallaba nuevamente en su _hogar_. El castillo que vio su nacimiento ahora estaba plagado de alimañas que pisoteaban todo rastro del jardín y las flores que sobrevivieron las tempestades, también arrancaban las páginas de ejemplares literatos para usarlos de fogata o simplemente por el ruin placer de hacerle mirar mientras destruían, sonrientes, las pocas pertenencias que quedaban de su pasado.

Ocasionalmente, en su aburrimiento se preguntaba si el silencioso Johannes lloraría al ver sus preciados textos siendo profanados con salvajismo.

_¿Hubiera sido suficiente para romperlo?_ Y aunque conocía su imposibilidad, es algo que le hubiera gustado ver.

Cada día empezaba y terminaba con él obligado a respirar el mismo aire que esas bestias con piel humana, teniendo que escuchar los gritos y quejidos de los invasores de sus tierras, debiendo soportar la injusticia sobre los hombros de los niños débiles y desnutridos. Los soviéticos habían instalado el orfanato, desahuciado cada cuarto de su antiguo hogar. Pronto llegó la noche y su paciencia se acabó.

En la obscuridad nuevamente lo invadió aquel recuerdo infame como si fuese ese  niño que abrazaba fuertemente a Mischa, tratando de tapar sus oídos de aquellos gritos desesperados y las burlas monstruosas. Los gritos no tardaron y nuevamente fue empujado cruelmente a dormir en la fría cárcel del castillo.

Conociendo los pasadizos y túneles ocultos como la palma de su mano se abrió paso hacia la oficina del director ( _la antigua sala de su querida madre_ ) y recogió las cartas que su tío Robert, el actual conde Lecter, intercambio con su padre desde Francia.

No pudo ocultar la sorpresa e inmensa curiosidad al hallar un libro pequeño y ligero atado a  correspondencia: un ejemplar de los sonetos de Shakespeare.

_Su favorito, Johannes gustaba de leérselos a él y a Mischa._

Ya no tuvo por qué seguir esperando, armado con papel, tinta y una guadaña se desprendió de sí mismo, de la mascará apacible que adopto desde que fue arrancado de los suyos y siguió una nueva senda sin mirar atrás ( _excepto por el derecho justo que ejerció al castigar contra los que desgraciaban el mundo, a uno arrancando su apestoso corazón, otro torciendo su pierna con una trampa mortal_ ).

Llegó a su destino, después de sentir incontables veces la segadera de la muerte casi tocarlo. Los sonetos shakesperianos resultaron una distracción encomiable en su camino de polizonte, aunque en sí poco agraciados a sus oídos. A su parecer sólo tiraban palabras vanas de un amor vanagloriado, dulzura insulsa a la realidad y la razón, degradantes al hombre, por ello no serían tan alabadas como los teatros del inglés.

Todavía prefería las palabras arrebatadoras de Hamlet a Horacio en defensa de su actuar enloquecedor y la trampa mortal que planea para su adversario, el asesino de su padre y el desgraciador de su madre, aquel que le arrebato todo.

_“¿No es de perfecta conciencia pagarle lo suyo con este brazo? ¿Y no es para ser condenado el dejar que se entregue a mayores males este cáncer de nuestra naturaleza?”_

Muy tarde o muy pronto llegó a su destino, traspaso aquellas enormes rejas y se acercó a la mansión que conectaba el pequeño pueblo italiano con el bosque cubierto de pinos y nieve. Su magnificencia le recordó la antigua gloria de su propia familia.

Observo vigilante por la ventana y acaricio con gracia al guardián canino de la casa, su aura tranquila transmitiéndole sin necesidad del habla sus intenciones inofensivas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Hannibal observo fijamente a la mujer oriental, la esposa de su tío, salir en bata, desconfiando del extraño. El criado llamó la atención sobre la fotografía antigua de Robert Lecter con la señora Murakami, aquella que él sostenía en su mano.

Cruzó la puerta como un animal acorralado, absorbiendo los detalles del suntuoso lugar en busca de amenazas o peligros mientras superficialmente agachaba su cabeza con mansedumbre.

Entonces escucho la risa risueña de una _niña_.

No podía creer a sus propios ojos. Una niña de cabellos castaños claros que llegaba delicadamente hasta sus hombros con un vestido celeste corría alegremente por el pasillo, alentando a alguien entre risitas que se apresurará para llegar a la cena.

_\- Mischa_ … -

El nombre salió naturalmente de su boca, la única palabra que no había enmudecido en sus terrores nocturnos. No importaba que la criatura no fuese la pequeña de tres años que tanto añoraba de sus recuerdos, lo sabía con una precisión abrumadora. _Está niña era su Mischa, su amada hermana menor._

La infanta lo miró con sorpresa palpable, un silencio sordo llenó la sala, al menos para Hannibal ( _no escucharon a la señora Murakami repetir con temor el nombre de la pequeña_ ), como si el reconocimiento fuese mutuo al instante corrió hasta chocar en un abrazo apretado con el adolescente al cuál esté correspondió desesperado.

\- ¡Hermano! ¡Volviste hermano! ¡Hermano, hermano! – estalló en un sollozo lastimero e histérico. Los ojos caobas del muchacho también se nublaron con las suyas propias.

_¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿De nuevo su subconsciente intentaba tentarlo con una realidad inalcanzable, algo tan precioso que al despertar resultaría quebrantador?_

Por primera vez en años rogó ferviente a Dios misericordia de sí mismo, que lo salvará de su destrucción si lo que palpaba y sentía no era verdad.

\- ¿… _Mischa_? –

La suave voz masculina llamó especialmente la atención de ambos, Mischa sonreía dulcemente entre lágrimas, Hannibal enmudeció ante la persona que se presentaba.

Un joven de piel blanca como la seda, tan alto como él y vestido pulcramente, con elegancia, camisa blanca y pantalón negro con un chaleco a juego lo observaba minuciosamente. Lo evaluaba con _ojos celestes_ penetrantes.

De repente, ante el fulgor frío de esas cuencas azulinas, los sonetos amorosos que anteriormente había desdeñado como inútiles cobraban vida en sus pensamientos, entrelazándose con la vista que bebía de ese muchacho.

Así hizo suyas las palabras empapadas de amor de Shakespeare.

“ _Siempre estás conmigo, que ir no puedes más lejos que mi pensamiento, y yo estoy con él siempre, y siempre está él contigo…_ ”

El joven se atrevió a acercarse unos pasos, sus ojos nunca apartándose de los suyos. Se detuvo antes de inclinar cortésmente su cabeza en saludo sumiso.

\- Bienvenido joven Hannibal Lecter –

Esos labios pigmentados de rozas salvajes abandonaron su dulzura con la practicidad de un noble.

“ _o si duerme, despierta al corazón tu imagen a gozo en que ojo y corazón bien se agasajen_ ”.

 

_/Era el mejor de los tiempos, era la edad de la sabiduría, era la edad de la insensatez,_

_era la época de la creencia, era la época de la incredulidad, era la estación de la luz,_

_era la estación de la oscuridad, era la primavera de la esperanza,_

_era el invierno de la desesperación_ _./_ **_Charles Dickens_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! A pesar de las fiestas pude tener el tiempo para publicar el sexto capítulo (¡hurraaaa!) Está vez me fue más fácil relatar (o tratar de hacerlo) los pensamientos íntimos de un Hannibal enmudecido durante su estancia en el orfanato. No creo que me haya salido muy bien pero me esforcé en no salirme mucho del perfil que tengo de él en su adolescencia, pues no podemos pretender que la oscuridad de su personaje surja durante su adultez, como bien muestra la película eso pasó mucho antes, lo que me parece muy justificado. También trato de mostrar la falta de empatía a los demás excepto por Mischa, por quién él sufre fuertes ataques de sentimentalismo y demuestra una dolencia más humana. Esto explicará, más adelante, la falta de contacto entre Johannes y él, y el porqué Johannes evitaba acercarsele durante el tiempo que vivieron juntos en la niñez.  
> Terminada está nota me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, si quieren que conversemos o preguntarme algo de la historia que no se entienda o profundizar en un tema preciso háganlo sin ninguna pena ¡acá estoy para eso!, sino me alegra que puedan disfrutar en su tiempo libre de está historia y les aporte aunque sea un poco de la pasión que siento por esté personaje literario. ¡Hasta pronto!


	7. Sehnsucht (Añoranza)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal vuelve a un seno familiar confortante junto a su amada hermana Mischa y la esposa de su tío paterno, Lady Murakami. Sin embargo, el resentimiento no abandona su corazón y las raíces comienzan a dar frutos peligrosos: sus ojos no pueden dejar de observar con obsesión la figura distante del frío y hermoso Johannes.

El reencuentro entre Johannes y él perdió toda breve emotividad que había nublado la habitación.

Los pensamientos que invadieron a Hannibal durante las incontables noches de insomnio y de pesadillas volvieron a presentarse con una fuerza descomunal, abrasiva.

Su expresión, para el desconcierto de todos inclusive Mischa y el aludido, se desfiguro en una rabia y un resentimiento abrumador.

Recuerdos de vagar adormecido por el dolor, de vivir en completa soledad pensando en la muerte de sus padres y de su hermanita, sintiendo un desgarro en cuerpo y alma ante la imagen de su pequeño cuerpo siendo tragada por el frío invierno o sufriendo males más atroces sin que pudiera ir en su ayuda.

Y mientras tanto Johannes ¡se había ido con Mischa dejándolo moribundo en la nieve!

¡Fue abandonado a su suerte por él!

_Traidor, traidor ¡traidor! ¡TRAIDOR!_

Se adaptó con suficiente rapidez a la rutina diaria de la casa del conde. Con Mischa nuevamente a su lado las pesadillas disminuyeron lo suficiente para que pasaran desapercibidas a ojos indiscretos y se esforzó en volver a vocalizar sus pensamientos para contentar el corazón sensible de su querida hermana.

No podía ocultar la inmensa alegría que sentía al volver a comer con ella, ayudarla en sus deberes, o sólo estar en el jardín y verla jugar entre las flores, como antes.

Al igual que tampoco podía esconder su aborrecimiento ante la presencia del hijo de su tío al lado de su hermana, o incluso al cruzar miradas con esos ojos celestes. Debía controlar sus emociones erráticas para no ir y obligarlo a no desviar sus ojos de los suyos como si fuera una peste imposible de mirar.

Será por ello que disfrutaba tanto de los desaires indiferentes que Lady Murakami daba a Johannes al ser hijo de su esposo con otra mujer ( _un hijo ilegitimo_ ) casi tratándolo como un sirviente más de la casa en vez del heredero de la mitad de su fortuna.

Hannibal sonreía y la diversión bailaba en sus cuencas borgoñesas cuando comía en la mesa principal y Johannes debía ser servido con la servidumbre, siendo su cuarto de una sala principal, cuando él recibía clases particulares incluso de la ama de la casa, enseñándole el legado de su patrimonio japonés, siendo instruido en las artes ancestrales importantes para ella, y su _hijastro_ , para todos, era negado de su relación filiar al ser una deshonra al vínculo matrimonial. La reencarnación de la deslealtad.

El fruto del vientre de otra mujer, una fémina enemiga y aborrecida por el mundo moderno: una _alemana._

\- Johannes, hoy no es necesario que cuides de Mischa, ella quiere recuperar el tiempo con _su hermano_. Puedes ir y atender tus otros deberes -

Así mismo, el silencio ensordecedor y libre de cariño de Lady Murakami ( _en contraste con la mirada compasiva y amable que destinaba a Mischa y a él, en especial a la niña que parecía amar como a una hija_ ) se encontraba con la expresión apática del aludido. Su rostro carente de emoción, a su parecer, muy bien podría pasar por la de una muñeca viva en vez de un ser humano.

\- Si, lady Murakami. Con su permiso -

Y esa falta de reacción hacía que el despreció que tenía por Johannes creciera.

En una mañana soleada había acompañado a su querida Mischa por el jardín sin tener corazón para rechazar su infantil petición de observar los últimos colores primaverales antes que caigan las primeras nevadas.

El aroma dulzón de las flores marchitándose trajo a su mente melancólica la imagen del jardín amado de su madre.

\- ¡ _Johannes_! ¡Hola Johannes! ¡Hola! -

La voz rebosante de alegría de Mischa lo sacó bruscamente de sus recuerdos. Su vista se agrió al ver a _ese_ muchacho a la distancia siendo saludado con tanto ahínco por su pequeña hermana.

Detestaba la ferviente adoración que Mischa sentía por Johannes.

Su lógica entendía que los años en que estuvo ausente fue éste quien se ocupó de cuidarla y cubrir sus necesidades y la había traído junto a su tía. Es algo que, pese a su propia experiencia, valoraba enormemente, tanto que permitía que la relación entre ellos continúe interrumpidamente.

Mischa dependía sentimental y afectivamente de Johannes, quizás tanto como de él.

Pero, eso no lograba disuadirlo del rencor que lo consumía.

\- _Hermano_ … -

La voz entristecida de su hermanita hizo que dejará esos pensamientos, sus ojos se encontraron con su rostro suave e infantil despojado del brillo que había tenido segundos antes. Se agacho a su lado acariciando su mejilla suave con amabilidad.

\- ¿Qué sucede Mischa? –

La pequeña miró hacia abajo por un segundo antes de enfrentarlo y tomar su mano entre las suyas.

\- ¡No lastimes a Johannes por favor! No sé qué hizo para hacerte enojar, pero ¡él es bueno! ¡se su amigo también hermano, por favor! -

Hannibal vio asombrado la determinación ingenua de su hermano, sus dientes se apretaron antes de sonreírle y asentir de acuerdo, prometiendo falsamente que lo intentaría y así contentando su corazón.

Admitió para sí que fue descuidado en exteriorizar su despreció al punto de que su pequeña hermana pudo leerlo. Con su expresión suavizada volvió a ver a Johannes con mucho más detenimiento.

Como en muchas otras ocasiones estaba sentado en el jardín con un libro en su regazo y el perro guardián de la casa acostado a sus pies mientras dedos agiles distraídamente rascaban su oreja.

Al oír el saludo de Mischa aquellos glaciales celestinos se fijaron en la niña ablandándose de una manera que ni Hannibal se atrevería a negar el cariño que sostenía.

Una sonrisa gentil abarco aquel rostro juvenil borrando su persistente frialdad y, sin que Hannibal pudiera evitarlo, cautivando su vista y afectando sus sentidos.

Ante aquellas traicioneras emociones Hannibal volvió a endurecer sus facciones, ojos rojos ardientes refulgieron al chocar contra aquellos glaciares indolentes, sus dientes se apretaron en rabia apenas contenida al ser ignorado y despreciado por _él_ como si su existencia fuese una molestia menor.

_No. No se dejaría llevar por algo que socavaba su lógica._

Johannes observo silenciosamente al muchacho que sostenía la mano de la pequeña Mischa, rápidamente la sonrisa cálida que reservaba para ella se transformó en un hueco profundo y oscuro.

La mano que acariciaba la oreja de su compañero se tensó comenzando a temblar casi incontrolablemente, al instante desvió su vista cerrando sus ojos y apretando su puño en su regazo e intentando acallar los susurros ajenos de su mente nublada. Era un sentimiento casi enloquecedor.

_No. Todavía no podía acercarse a él, no cuando sentía que sólo con verle colapsaría._

Los gritos lo despertaron en medio de la noche.

Miro al costado de su cama al gran guardián canino apoyando su cabeza en el colchón y mirándolo con sus ojos redondos y dulces, como pidiéndole tener misericordia y ayudar al joven amo de la casa con su dolor. Acaricio con mucho amor su frente arrugada y con un suspiro lamentable se puso de pie.

Se detuvo en la puerta donde los gritos y las palabras incomprensibles inundaban el cuarto espantosamente. Al estar a su lado tomo su mano en la suya aplicando una suave caricia en los nudillos ásperos, su rostro se ablando en misericordia ante la angustia del joven durmiente.

\- _Despierta Hannibal, despierta_ -

Había pasado lo mismo con Mischa desde que abandonaron aquella pesadilla e inclusive al tener un cálido hogar donde reposar. Ella con los años parecía haber superado la mayor parte del trauma, quizás por lo joven que había sido al momento que los sufrió, no entendía mucho sobre eso.

Pero algo de lo que estaba seguro es que mantener una postura tranquila y una voz clara y calmada ayuda mucho a la hora de dar un tipo de consuelo.

Una mano apretó la suya clavándole las uñas cruelmente, casi perforando su piel.

Los ojos desenfocados de Hannibal se fijaron con crudeza en el sorprendido muchacho que lo sostenía suavemente.

\- N-no… _no me toques_ , aléjate de mí -

El gruñido animal que lanzó casi hizo retroceder a Johannes, pero en cambio se obligó a permanecer sereno ante aquellos dientes descubiertos.

\- Hannibal, las pesadillas son sobre lo que paso en la cabaña ¿no?... ya no tienes que seguir castigándote, tanto Mischa como tú están a salvo y volvieron a reunirse. Somos afortunados por eso –

La falta de respuesta no desalentó su intención, después de todo entendía la magnitud del dolor que registraba en esos ojos rojizos.

\- _No mientas… ¡no trates de igualarnos!_ ¡Yo soy el que debería haber vuelto con Mischa! ¿Por qué fuiste tú quien pudo quedarse a su lado mientras yo…? ¡Mientras yo fui sepultado en la nueve y vague como un muerto en vida! –

Hannibal escupió toda clase de crueldades sin importar lo insensatas que sonaban intentando perforar el mayor dolor en Johannes. Más que nada quería verlo sufrir, culparlo del terrible sufrimiento que tuvo durante todos esos años que estuvo sólo, privado de su familia, de su hermana, _¡de él!_

\- Lo sé -

Miró con asombro el rostro amable con el que Johannes lo miraba a pesar de todo.

\- Yo también pensé lo mismo, y todavía lo sigo haciendo. ¿Por qué tuve que sobrevivir y en cambio el niño que juré proteger no lo hizo? ¿Cómo alguien _como yo_ logró salir de entre los escombros y no la persona que debía resguardar? –

La mano que sostenía la suya se apretó casi dolorosamente al mismo tiempo que aquellos ojos celestes, por primera vez, compartían un sentimiento desesperado con él.

\- te busque… te busque hasta que no pude más, escarbe en la escarcha y entre los escombros pero debí parar y proteger a Mischa. Sin importar lo que piense ella era mi prioridad, allí mismo juré dedicar mi vida a proteger la suya y lograr que sobreviviera –

El asombro de Hannibal no cabía dentro de sí, mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras pasionales de la persona que tanto aborrecía, odiaba, por ser abandonado, dejado atrás. No obstante, no fue más que eso, suposiciones amargas e inconclusas fruto de aquellos días donde habían convivido con monstruos con piel humana. _Escoria humana._

\- Sin embargo, sigues negándote a contarme _lo que ocurrió ese día_ -

El lituano armándose con su calma identifico los sentimientos contradictorios que pasaban por aquellos ojos cristalinos, la emoción casi desbordándose ante la mera mención de _aquel día_ como las otras veces en que lo había acorralado para interrogarlo.

\- _Lo siento_ , pero es mejor que tú ni Mischa lo sepan, fue algo que debía hacerse para evitar una tragedia irremediable –

La misma sonrisa vacía pintó aquellos labios finos y rosados. Desvió sus ojos de su rostro inmaculado y pálido, su corazón latía furiosamente en su pecho y su respiración se volvió errática al intentar contener las emociones que sus palabras provocaban en él.

\- ¿Por qué me querrías vivo? No hay razón para querer a alguien que te desprecia -

Johannes debió de ver su desesperación por obtener un alivio significativo y familiar porque muy amablemente tocó su mejilla, de la misma manera en que su madre lo había consolado tan cariñosamente en su niñez.

\- Estoy feliz de que estés vivo Hannibal, estoy muy, muy feliz -

Su rostro fue amable, tan bello como una pintura renacentista y angelical.

Hannibal se dejó acariciar dócilmente, a medida que pasaban los minutos o quizás las horas la rabia oscura en su alma poco a poco se aplacaba dejando sólo un placer y un bienestar que pensó nunca volver a sentir.

\- _Johannes_ –

Centró su hermosa mirada en él queriendo abarcar su absoluta atención, sus ojos rojos como la sangre brillaron depredadoramente.

_\- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si Mischa no hubiera estado contigo? –_

Aquellos ojos celestinos se fijaron en los suyos con una solemnidad condenable.

_\- Me hubiera quedado allí, para morir a tu lado -_

La mano de Hannibal se apretó posesivamente alrededor de la suya.

 

_/_ _En asuntos de amor, los locos son los que tienen más experiencia. De amor no preguntes nunca a los cuerdos; los cuerdos aman cuerdamente, que es como no haber amado nunca_ **./ Jacinto Benavente.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola para todos/as! Sufrí una calamidad para publicar está continuación, entre vacaciones, exámenes finales, y que desde el 11 de febrero que estuve sin servicio de internet se me hizo muy difícil y pesado seguir adelante, gracias que pude terminar este capítulo y publicarlo de una vez por todas. Sobre el capítulo me siento muy indecisa ya que tengo que hacerme cargo de tratar de plasmar la mente de un Hannibal adolescente y con pensamientos y sentimientos más complejos (es muy agotador), espero estar un poquito encaminado en este sentido o por lo menos poder mejorar de a poquito con los siguientes capítulos. Por ahora Mischa no parece desempeñar un papel muy importante (aparte de dar armonía psicológica y emocional al protagonista) pero planeo que más adelante sea un personaje muy imprescindible, pues ¿hasta donde o hasta que punto Hannibal renunciaría a todo por su amada hermana menor?   
> Por cierto, Animefan20 te agradezco muchísimo y de todo corazón el comentario alentador que me dejaste :) admito que me emocione mucho y me sacó una gran sonrisa de felicidad cuando lo encontré en el correo jajaja, me alegra saber que te guste mi historia con imperfecciones y todo y ojalá pueda seguir escribiendo de manera que te siga gustando. ¡Un besote!  
> Y bueno, con este semi discurso me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Saludos!


	8. Ehre (Honra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La relación entre los primos Lecter es cada vez más difusa, extraña. El aparente odio de Hannibal por el silencioso Johannes parece haberse esfumado de la noche a la mañana, al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Johannes sufre con la llegada del invierno. Para los sirvientes y Lady Murakami su comportamiento radical no difiere del de un pariente preocupado por otro, pero un suceso drástico en el mercado cambia la perspectiva de su historia.  
> "La grosería, es una epidemia".

La mansión de Lady Murakami estuvo bastante conmocionada al ver el cambio radical en la relación entre ambos jóvenes. O, más precisamente, de Hannibal con Johannes.

Es como si fuera una persona completamente distinta.

Ya no ignoraba la presencia del joven medio alemán, todo lo contrario, casi en cada momento fuera de sus actividades más importantes, se dedicaba a acompañarlo donde sea que esté y en lo que hiciera. Los sirvientes perdieron la cuenta de las veces que vieron al señorito y a la señorita de la casa junto al joven Johannes sentados en el jardín mientras esté les leía algo, como si no existieran más que ellos tres y lo más importante fuera la dulce voz que narraba aquellas fantasías.

Todos coincidían que era un cuadro casi noble y puro, pero sin dejar de ser _extraño_.

Los meses siguientes no hicieron nada por calmar el ambiente tenso de la casa.

La actitud del joven Hannibal fue empeorando en lo relacionado a su ( _medio_ ) primo y junto con el invierno resurgió la debilidad física de Johannes.

Debido al frío inhumano que Johannes había atravesado con la pequeña Mischa sin el abrigo necesario su joven cuerpo se había debilitado gravemente, según el médico de la finca era un milagro para un niño tan pequeño y delgado no haberse congelado en el camino. Eso hablaba mucho de la fuerza de voluntad que lo había guiado hasta la casa de su padre. Sin embargo, las secuelas fueron duras e irrevocables.

Con el invierno también aparecían la fuerte fiebre y los inhumanos dolores musculares, que en los peores momentos significaba días enteros de convalecencia en la cama sudando y casi delirando del dolor.

En los años anteriores los mismos sirvientes y el doctor se ocuparon de cuidar a aquel jovencito amable y bondadoso en su tiempo de necesidad. _Pero eso se acabó._

Hannibal con una encantadora sonrisa había _asumido_ sobre sus hombros el cuidado completo de Johannes. En sus palabras, se ocuparía de todas sus necesidades y asumiría la responsabilidad de los problemas que surjan.

La señora de la casa intento razonar con él, hacerle ver que aquella decisión apresurada le costaría mucho más de lo que era capaz de soportar, que incluso Johannes, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, resultaría perjudicado sino era tratado apropiadamente por personas que ya experimentaron muchas veces su enfermedad y sabían cuidarlo.

Hannibal escucho atenta y cordialmente, y cuando Lady Murakami termino contraataco su argumento con el suyo propio: él ya investigo en la biblioteca libros y manuales sobre los síntomas de Johannes, también había hablado con el médico y declaro con su seriedad práctica que tenía muy en claro lo que estaba pidiendo.

Lady Murakami cedió, como _siempre_ , cuando se trataba del joven señorito. Quizás la melancolía de su esposo fallecido influía mucho, pues como ella solía decir, Hannibal se parecía excesivamente al ausente amo Lecter, mucho más que el _otro_ joven amo.

Johannes había guardado un silencio solemne mientras otros hablaban y decidían sobre su propio cuerpo y salud, sin que parezca importarle las libertades ( _extremistas_ ) que su primo decidía en _su nombre_ y _sin su consentimiento_.

Desde allí su expresividad se restringía a las sonrisas que la pequeña Mischa lograba sacarle y las ocasionales palabras que compartía con su autoproclamado cuidador. Su interacción con los demás miembros de la casa, al estar enfermo, era casi inexistente.

Al menos hasta que se desato una gran _desgracia_ dentro del hogar.

Lady Murakami se levantó abruptamente de su sillón ante los agudos gritos que resonaron en el pasillo, observo incrédula a Hannibal arrastrando una de sus jóvenes doncellas por el brazo, su mirada fría ignoraba las suplicas dolorosas y desesperadas por misericordia.

\- ¡¡H-Hannibal!! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡Suelta a esa pobre chica! -

La propia voz de la dueña resulto insignificante cuando ante su explicita orden esté apretó sus garras en el delgado brazo de la chica, los sirvientes paralizados escucharon su grito doloroso ante el feroz maltrato.

\- A está _pobre_ _chica_ la encontré en el cuarto de Johannes. Se atrevió a entrar allí, a hurtadillas, como una rata… y la vi _tocándolo_ inapropiadamente -

Su tono decadente de alguna forma logró escucharse en medio de los jadeos indignados e incrédulos que rompieron el silencio, la misma Lady Murakami perdió su apariencia inmutable, escuchando con la boca abierta ante semejante acusación.

\- Hannibal, no te lo repetiré dos veces, _suéltala_ -

Lady Murakami entrecerró los ojos en su sobrino, aguantando el temblor ante su mirada desapasionada y cruda. Aguanto verle soltar bruscamente a la chica, tratándola peor que a un inmundo animal.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices a su acusación niña? –

Estaba segura que todo debía de ser un mal entendido. Conocía a esta chica, su madre y su abuela habían trabajado desde siempre con Albert y ella en el mantenimiento del hogar y daba fe ciega a su honradez.

Aunque cada segundo que pasaba hacia más difícil seguir pensando lo mismo. Mucho más impaciente le exigió que hable, y lo hizo. Lástima que no fuera lo que esperaba.

\- Sí señora, yo estaba en la habitación del amo Johannes… -

La chica apretó sus puños en su falda, sus rodillas temblaban de terror cuando los murmullos aumentaban y podía sentir sus miradas acusadoras condenándola.

\- ¡p-pero no intente atacarle ni nada! ¡le vi allí, tan débil y triste, que yo sólo quise ayudarlo a mejorar! -

Hannibal apretó sus labios ocultando una sonrisa maldita. Se agacho acercando su rostro cincelado al de la asustada chica.

\- _No puedes negar tu crimen, te estuve observando_ por un tiempo, _siempre_ hurgando tras la sombra de Johannes, imaginando, maquinando como deshonrarlo, aprovecharte de su amable carácter e imponerle a quema piel tus viles deseos ¿no es así? Y ahora al verlo tan débil, tan _sumiso_ , seguro que no pudiste resistirte, _tenías_ que tenerlo aunque fuera a la fuerza, imprimir, contaminar su esencia a cualquier costo, ¡a cualquier precio! ¡aunque en el proceso violases a tu señor y a la casa a la que sirves! -

\- N-no… no _¡NO, NO ES VERDAD!_ ¡Jamás podría dañar así al joven amo! ¡A todos menos a él! ¡No me atrevería! El amo Johannes siempre fue tan amable conmigo sin importar que sólo sea una sirvienta, últimamente lo vi tan sólo y desanimado que quise acompañarlo, ayudarle… yo no podría… no a él… –

Ojos borgoñeses miraron con pura frialdad a la quebrada niña a sus pies, inclino su cabeza analizando los terribles sollozos y aullidos de dolor que proclamaba, las lágrimas mancillando su bonito rostro femenino.

_Qué patética._

Se acercó aún más, disfrutando al saborear el terror que le inspiraba.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que _algo_ como tú merece estar a su lado? _¿Quién te crees para imaginar que voy a entegartelo?_ -

Al verla mirarlo con sorpresa la ira nuevamente comenzaba a llenarlo. Acerco su mano para poder agarrarla del cabello, pero una voz lo detuvo en el acto.

\- _Detente Hannibal_ … -

Lecter Johannes estaba apoyado en la puerta, sobre su pijama llevaba una bata mal colocada, su respiración era errática y su voz un áspero susurro. Al oír los sollozos había corrido como pudo para evitar una desgracia.

Sus ojos celestes brumosos se paseaban entre su primo y la chica destruida en el piso que lo veía esperanzada. Volvió a Hannibal con más fuerza.

\- ella… sólo _quería_ ayudarme, nada más, y la situación dio a pie a un mal entendido -

Arrastro la mirada desde Hannibal hacia la señora, se esforzó en que su voz sonará lo más serena posible.

Lady Murakami apretó sus labios tratando de decidir que debería de hacer. No podía dejar que los sirvientes piensen que permitía conductas inmorales en su casa, o que el _hijo_ de su difunto marido podría estar seduciendo a las sirvientas. Ya bastante debía soportar como viuda extranjera los prejuicios de este país amarillista y machista.

\- Sí, fue sólo una equivocación. Johannes, ya no dejes que _ninguna_ de las sirvientas sea familiar contigo, es inmoral, tampoco ustedes tienen permitido acercarse así al cuarto de un varón, menos al de sus amos. Es todo por ahora, está noche pensaré en el castigo de la señorita y mañana se lo comunicaré a los demás como un ejemplo. Estás conductas inapropiadas están sumamente _prohibidas_ -

Todos asintieron con gravedad a la voz dura de la señora, dando una reverencia profunda la servidumbre comenzó a dispersarse, una de las criadas más viejas vino a recoger a la pobre niña que continuaba sollozando en el suelo.

Hannibal en cambió quedo airado, sus puños se apretaron hasta dolerle, sus dientes se descubrieron al ver a aquella mujer salir impune tan fácilmente. Centró su mirada brillante en la fría mujer que lo criaba.

\- ¡Lady Murakami! -

Sus palabras se detuvieron cuando una suave mano se posó en su antebrazo. Su instinto casi reaccionó para arrebatar al insolente que se atrevía a tocarlo.

Se detuvo al instante cuando se encontró con el rostro calmó de Johannes.

\- Hannibal, _ya basta_ por favor, como dije sólo fue un desafortunado malentendido –

Estaba desconcertado y furioso ante la amabilidad del muchacho. La imagen de esa _excusa de organismo vivo_ al lado de su cama, atreviéndose a tomar la mano de Johannes persistía como una culebra hincándole los colmillos en la tráquea.

Johannes no retrocedió ante la tormenta en esos ojos rojos. Su agarre se asió un poco más fuerte y absorbió aquellas terribles emociones para suplantar la debilidad de su cuerpo y de su corazón. Sonrió.

\- Hannibal, de repente me siento muy cansado. _Llévame de vuelta al cuarto, por favor_ -

Inclinó su hermoso rostro de lado analizando la expresión de su primo menor. Su sonrisa volviéndose más cariñosa y abrasiva a medida que seguía mirándolo a los ojos.

Las pupilas del rubio se dilataron, sin desviar la vista su brazo rodeó al muchacho como a una presa, sus dedos apretando la piel debajo de la ropa, tratando de quemarlo.

\- Vamos, Johannes. No puedes salir de tu cuarto, estás demasiado débil –

Sonrió, porque aquellos ojos celestinos se centraron por completo en él como siempre, sus mejillas rojas por la fiebre y el agotamiento radical de su tacto.

\- te cuidaré esta noche, mañana vendrá Mischa a jugar y necesitarás tus energías –

Volvió a tener su voz encantadora y calmada.

Johannes asintió, despidiendo a la dama y dejándose llevar pasivamente, como un muñeco de trapo. Se dejó acostar, arropar y tratar al antojo de su primo sabiendo que ahora su ira explosiva había podido ser frenada a tiempo.

Todavía escuchaba la voz de esa niña, su pequeña mano teniendo la suya amablemente.

_“Amo Johannes, últimamente está más solo que nunca… ¿no le gustaría ser libre? ¡Escapemos, por favor! ¡Si es para hacerlo feliz, iré con usted a donde sea!”_

Ah, que chica tan tonta.

_¿Él escapar? ¿De qué? Ya no volvería a dejar de lado su deber, no volvería a deshonrar la memoria de la única persona que llego a apreciar._

_Él no necesitaba la libertad ni la felicidad para vivir la vida que eligió llevar._

Al día siguiente, sin explicación ni razón aparente, la sirvienta se había marchado. Los rumores de los sirvientes y los pueblerinos se difundieron por muchos meses.

Por alguna razón que no entendía, durante muchos inviernos a lo largo de su vida Johannes, melancólico, recordaría la propuesta de aquella niña de su juventud.

Desde esa ocasión Johannes ( _y él sospechaba que también la señora_ ) prestó más atención al carácter imprevisto de Hannibal. Su ira no era como el de los demás, no se desencadenaba a base de gritos y arrebatos de cólera.

Era _silenciosa_ , un brillo oscuro en sus ojos y en una sed de retribuir la ofensa.

Aun así, todas sus especulaciones habían quedado cortas cuando pudo comprobar la magnitud de su cólera. Para eso sólo basto un día en el mercado del pueblo.

Habían ido juntos a hacer las compras y, de paso, llevar a pasear a la pequeña de la casa.

Mischa iba de la mano con Lady Murakami, quien sonreía amorosa mientras observaba la felicidad de su sobrina por las curiosidades del mercado.

Los ojos muertos de Hannibal también deambulaban entre los carniceros antes de ablandarse al ver tan animada a su pequeña hermana, luego volvían curiosos hacia el otro muchacho quien absorto conversaba de precios y calidad con los comerciantes.

Podría haber sido como cualquier otra ocasión, sin incidentes, sin sorpresas mayores.

Pero fue imposible cuando un _hombre_ , un borracho, un desperdicio de la humanidad, sobrepaso limites que no debían ser quebrantados, _jamás_.

Johannes escucho congelado el crudo insulto que aquella bestia dio a la señora, al llamarla _putilla_ japonesa, y luego colocar una mano _sobre_ la dama Murakami, su sangre hirvió al instante ante la gran insolencia. La gente del mercado miraba pasmados la conducta de ese repugnante hombre sin atreverse a meterse en asuntos de otros.

El joven sin perder el tiempo se interpuso entre ellos cuando aquel cobarde iba a golpearla por defender su honor. Su cabeza giro bruscamente por el fuerte impacto, sentía su mejilla arder ante el dolor, escuchaba a Lady Murakami decir su nombre sorprendida y a la dulce Mischa gritar y comenzar a llorar.

\- He, mira si no es el puto bastardo del pueblo. Apuesto que con esa cara de nena te gustaría más una polla que ser montado por esa japonesa por un plato de comida -

Los ultrajes no persuadieron el ingenio de Johannes, mantuvo su semblante imperturbable pese a que su postura era como el de un perro protector con sus amos.

Con Hannibal, _fue todo lo contrario_.

Su cólera no tenía fronteras, era un sentimiento plano, profundo, _interminable_.

Esa basura, esa despreciable escoria cuyo aire contaminaba con su mero existir no sólo se atrevió a amenazar la tranquilidad y la paz de su sensible hermanita, sino que él…

_Ahhh… él…_

Había tocado a alguien que marcó como intocable, que guardaba con celo de todo toque y contacto contaminante y cuya llave estaba diseñada sólo para su propia consciencia.

Abominado por un instinto primordial de asesinato agarró el mazo y sin piedad lo clavo en la pierna del carnicero hasta fácilmente tirarlo al piso. Comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad alguna, su mente nublada por la increíble sed de sangre no diferenciaba los gritos de las mujeres, el llamado de Lady Murakami ni los sollozos asustados de Mischa del ruido aturdidor.

Eso hasta que una mano sujeto firmemente su muñeca.

_\- ¡Detente! Suéltalo Hannibal, contrólate, piensa con claridad, no dejes que esté cerdo controlé tu lógica -_

Johannes sacudió aún más fuerte la muñeca de su primo. Poco a poco se detuvo, el cuerpo del rubio temblaba turbulento, como una tormenta catastrófica.

Rodeo el cuerpo de su primo acariciando tranquilizadoramente su cabello, tal como había visto hacer a su tía cuando lo veía alterado por una pesadilla, y siguió tarareando esas palabras como un mantra.

De sus labios goteaba una línea roja de sangre por la fuerza contenida de su propia ira.

La policía acudió al mercado para frenar la conmoción civil, Lady Murakami se acercó furiosamente a uno de los oficiales con una Mischa llorosa aferrada a su falda.

Él en cambio siguió en el piso con una mano agarrando los hombros de Hannibal y con la otra pasando sus dedos por su cabellera castaña.

Después del incidente nadie había vuelto a mencionar lo ocurrido, los paseos por el mercado se detuvieron para calmar las aguas y se intercambiaron por paseos al parque central para animar a la pequeña Mischa.

Ella era una niña muy fuerte, Johannes daba gracias por ello, sin embargo se encargó de pasar más tiempo con ella para tratar de animarla. No quería que lo ocurrido la marcase o le hiciera recordar sucesos que prefería que sigan escondidos en su memoria ( _no ahora, si es posible, nunca_ ), habían retomado con más fuerza sus lecciones de lectura y gramática, los cuentos y los relatos cortos lograban maravillas con su sonrisa.

Así lo prefería, haría de ella una niña feliz y la vería crecer en una mujer libre de lamentos y restricciones, tal como se lo prometió a su amable tío.

También tenía el mismo deseo sincero por _él_.

Y es por eso mismo que sentía su corazón romperse bajo la presión y su respiración volverse tan errática, tan pesada al ver la cabeza del carnicero adornando un plato de plata, con especias y flores del jardín ( _del pequeño paraíso que había encontrado en esta prisión tan dolorosa_ ) parodiando a un plato gourmet.

\- ¿Qué significa esto _Hannibal_? -

Su voz generalmente suave salió rasposa, casi ininteligible. Sus ojos celestes se movieron de la mutilación al joven detrás de él quien sonreía tranquilo, su mirada brillaba extrañamente, casi complacido con él siendo testigo de su _obra_.

\- ¿Perturbe tus dulces sueños Johannes? -

Miró brevemente la katana que sostenía en su mano derecha, la misma que pertenecía a la familia de Lady Murakami.

\- Mis sueños están lejos de ser dulces y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Pero te lo pregunto de nuevo, _¿qué significa esta imprudencia?_ -

Hannibal soltó una risita alegre mientras afilaba amorosamente la hoja que tan lealmente le había servido en su propósito.

\- ¿Hablas de la espada? Tengo que decir que pude haber usado su sucio cuchillo, pero esto me pareció más conveniente, no le dejó ni un solo rasguño… _fue como cortar mantequilla_ –

Las pupilas de Johannes se dilataron, con largos pasos logró arrinconarlo, apretó sus puños en su camisa acercando su rostro furioso al suyo.

\- Esto no es una broma, _no te atrevas a reírte_ –

Acerco todavía más su cara a la suya, sus respiraciones chocando, su expresión raída cuando esa maldita sonrisa seguía en su cara.

\- ¿sabes lo que puedes ocasionar? No vale la pena, no era necesario que arriesgues _tanto_ por tan _poca_ cosa… -

Su respuesta ante la acusación fue rápida. Johannes no pudo reaccionar cuando la mano de su primo menor asió sus mejillas firmemente, aun así no bajo su mirada desafiante ante la suya mientras lo acariciaba con sus pulgares.

\- Ese _cerdo_ se atrevió a deshonrarte, a manchar tu _ser_ y tu _piel_ con su grasienta inmunidad. _La grosería, gentil Johannes, es una epidemia_ –

Y cómo tal debía erradicarse, descontaminarse.

Y a Hannibal le dio mucho placer hacer eso por él, por el amable e ingenuo Johannes que se desvivía y se _reprimía_ para salvaguardarlos.

Johannes miraba con asombro al joven en frente de él. No podía ocultarse de las emociones abrazadoras que encontraba en aquella mirada rojiza y brillante.

Por primera vez sentía un sentimiento tan… carnívoro.

Si, esos ojos _amenazaban con comerlo crudo_.

Ambos fueron arrancados de sus pensamientos cuando el ruido de afuera alerto la llegada de la policía. Un escalofrío violento recorrió el cuerpo de Johannes.

Sin preámbulos se deshizo del agarre que lo sostenía y se apartó de su mirada. Su mente comenzaba a calcular rápidamente mientras escudriñaba la cabeza en la bandeja.

Su temple se oscureció y su expresión careció de sentimiento alguno.

\- No podemos dejar que se acerquen a la verdad. Ve y lávate las manos con jabón neutral, sobre todo las uñas y ve con la tía. Se cooperativo y listo, mientras tus mentiras se acerquen más a la verdad no lograrán reunir nada en tu contra -

Hannibal inclino su cabeza con curiosidad mientras la voz fascinante de Johannes se tornaba más y más escalofriante.

\- _Valla_ , podría decirse que tienes experiencia con cuerpos desmembrados Johannes –

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando su tan hermoso primo lo miró con fría antipatía.

\- ¿No es algo natural en nosotros? Después de todo, estamos vivos porque pisamos los cadáveres de otros para llegar a donde estamos –

Hannibal bajó la espada con suma ternura, desde abajo observo con verdadero e insondable afecto a su benevolencia. Johannes apretó sus labios fuertemente.

\- _Ve Hannibal, y controla tus impulsos_ -

El inspector Popper se llevó a Hannibal a la sala de interrogatorios como sospechoso del crimen y ante varias renuencias de sus colegas decidió hacerle la prueba del bolígrafo, aun siendo su detenido un _niño_ de dieciséis años. Desde que lo vio en la sala de los Lecter había algo en él, algo perturbador que activo una alarma en su cabeza.

Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más impaciente por borrar esa burlona expresión de su cara, y el que pasará su prueba sin rigor alguno lo hizo menos paciente que de costumbre. En un momento su mente lo imagino como a un monstruo.

Las pruebas estaban ahí y al mismo tiempo nada incriminaba al joven Hannibal, por eso tuvo que soltarlo.

_Por eso y porque la cabeza de Paul apareció en una estaca fuera de la estación, con el símbolo nazi marcado crudamente en su frente._

Hannibal volvió tranquilamente a su residencia. Contesto varias preguntas a Lady Murakami y le fue muy sencillo calmar sus inquietudes ante el suceso.

No muy tarde salió en busca de Johannes y lo encontró en la periferia sur del jardín. Muy alejado de la casa, estaba sentado en el suelo con su siempre arreglada y limpia ropa sucia de tierra y mugre y sus manos secas de una sustancia rojiza.

_En sus brazos sostenía el cuerpo frío y rígido de su leal sabueso._

\- Debes controlar tu temperamento Hannibal. Recuerda que ante todo eres un _Lecter_ , tu padre fue un conde muy respetable, un hombre honorable e inteligente. No debes dejarte cegar por tus emociones, y sobre todo, no dejes que la ira nuble el juicio de tu lógica –

Sus dedos sucios y delgados acariciaban amorosamente el suave pelaje de su compañero, el único amigo que había tenido desde que llegó a esta fría casa hace tantos años atrás, el amigo que tanto lo había protegido y al que confió su corazón.

Él amigo que la cruel vejez arrancaba de su lado, en su tiempo de mayor necesidad.

\- si quieres sobrevivir en este mundo oscuro y que tus ideales prevalezcan sobre los de los demás debes actuar y anticiparte antes de que lo hagan por ti. Tienes que estar dispuesto a dar el mismo valor de aquello que intentas arrebatar, y hacer tu jugada antes que ellos lo logren -

Hannibal miraba fijamente la figura de su primo, sus dedos temblaban con la creciente necesidad de alcanzarlo y apresarlo allí mismo, pese a su estado actual.

\- Hablas de un _quid pro quo_ ¿no? –

Toda esa suciedad terrenal y la sangre que manchaba el cuerpo de Johannes lo volvía más irresistible que nunca. Un suspiro entrecortado cortó su respiración, desató un botón de su camisa al sentir que se ahogaba.

\- Ahora vuelve a la casa, quiero… estar sólo por unos momentos -

Hannibal asintió aun cuando sabía que era un gesto que pasaría desapercibido.

Pretendió obedecer y alejarse para esconderse detrás de los rosales quedando fuera de los ojos vacíos de Johannes.

Su cuerpo tembló al escuchar sus sollozos, tenues y reprimidos, que fueron desatándose hasta ser convertidos en gritos llenos de dolor y desesperación.

Desde su escondite lograba ver las lágrimas inundar la piel pálida y la expresión descorazonada que convertía a aquel bello joven en un desconocido.

_Que belleza._

_Pensar que el dolor y la oscuridad de esté mundo impío podían regalarle una imagen tan piadosa y sobrenatural que ni todos los Miguel Ángel ni Gustav Klimt, ni el arte renacentista podrían compararse. Que glorioso._

Comió esa imagen y la quemo en sus pupilas para todo lo que le resta de vida convencido, hasta el _centro_ de su ser, que era el único dueño del dolor y el desamor en el corazón de su querido Johannes.

 

/ _Quién con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse_

_a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras por largo tiempo_

_a un abismo, el abismo también mirará dentro de ti./ **Nietzsche**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno, acá va otro nuevo capítulo y el más largo que escribí hasta la fecha. Voy a volver a decir lo mismo pero cada vez me cuesta escribir más, ya no trato de retratar los pensamientos de un niño o un adolescente ruidoso, sino que Hannibal se esta convirtiendo en un adulto joven que es gobernado ferozmente por sus impulsos, con Johannes me decidí a abrir un poco más sus emociones y mostrar un poco de sus propios demonios internos (algo a lo que me dedicaré a mostrar en el próximo capítulo, que se narrará desde su punto de vista y el de otros personajes secundarios).   
> En lo que va de historia general deje un poco de lado los sucesos que se muestran en la película, como en un resumen, y quise crear escenas ineditas para intentar explicar como voy percibiendo el desarrollo de ambos y de su relación, una que no es sana ni convencional, pero en la que ambos se lanzan sin restricciones dominados por sus emociones e ideales (ojala se entienda un poquito y no resulte muy fastidioso jajaja :) ) El perro que aparece en la película The Rising es muy importante para Johannes, pues me imagine que en una casa gobernada por Lady Murakami, él sería el compañero amado para el protagonista, lo que también simboliza como se ve a sí mismo dentro de la familia Lecter, y como le afecta su perdida.  
> Bueno, hasta aquí llegue esta vez, espero que les haya gustado y sigan disfrutando de la historia aun con sus defectos y fallas narrativas :)  
> ¡Les mando saludos y grandes besos!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos/as! Está es mi primera publicación dentro de esta pagina, así que primero que nada estoy muy orgullosa de haberme (al fin) animado a publicar. Como ven no es nada muy ambicioso, capítulos cortitos y concisos, la mayoría desde el punto de vista de Hannibal y narrada desde su película "El origen" (Rising) hasta (si se puede) la serie de tv que revoluciono a su personaje. Primeramente iba a tener un enfoque desde la pareja oficial de Will/Hannibal... pero luego quise probar a agregar un personaje masculino original y ver si cambiando su historia Hannibal cambiaría o seguiría siendo el enigma complicado que conocemos. Sin más ¡les mando saludos y agradecimientos por su cálido recibimiento!


End file.
